Volt's Revolt
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen_Shot_2012-01-07_at_3.19.13_PM.JPG |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 46 |last = Fusion Confusion |next = Payback }} Volt's Revolt is the 46th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on April 10, 2010. Plot Keith, Marucho and Mira work on constructing Drago's Battle Gear. However, Keith notices that Mira is distracted. Mira admits that she wishes their father would come around like Keith did, so they could be a family. Keith doubts he will, but offers Mira Gus' robotic bee to contact him. She does so and asks him to change sides, but Professor Clay angrily refuses. Meanwhile, King Zenoheld changes his plan to destroy any living thing that stands in his way. Volt finds this plan goes too far and leaves the Vexos to return home while Mylene wishes him luck. However his home is no longer what it used to be. Volt meets some children who still see him as their hero despite the things he did as a member of the Vexos and even promises to teach them how to brawl. As the children leave, Hydron appears and a battle quickly follows, but Volt easily takes the victory. Hydron is furious and throws the Death Bomb, a grenade that opens a dimensional portal beneath Volt sending him into a far dimension. Volt initially grabs Hydron, and tries to pull him in, but he is unsuccessful. As Volt sinks into the portal, he vows that Hydron will get what's coming to him for all the suffering he's caused innocent people. While JetKor has successfully been completed, King Zenoheld is glad to hear that Volt has been taken care of. Zenoheld warns the others that they will suffer the same fate if they cross him. Major events * King Zenoheld announces to the other Vexos his plans to destroy Vestal and Earth with the Alternative Weapon System. * Mira tries via hologram to get Professor Clay to join the Battle Brawlers, but he rejects her offer. * Volt defects from the Vexos, as he does not approve of using the Alternative to kill innocent people, and returns to Vestal. * Keith battles Dan using Akwimos and is able to perfect Drago's Battle Gear. * King Zenoheld learns of Volt's betrayal and orders Hydron to get rid of him. * Volt has a battle with Hydron and wins. * It is revealed that Boriates has a Custom Battle Ability mode. * Hydron uses a Death Ball to send Volt to the “far reaches of the dimension” in retaliation for defeating him in a battle. Featured Brawls Volt Luster Vs Hydron Round 1 * Volt Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Hydron Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Hydron throws his Gate Card and Dryoid. (Power: 700 Gs) {C}Volt throws out Boriates. (Power: 700 Gs) Volt activates the ability Prometheus Cannon. (Boriates: 700 - 1000 Gs) (Dryoid: 700 - 400 Gs) Hydron activates the ability Murasame Blade. (Dryoid: 400 - 700 Gs) Hydron then activates his 1st Fusion Ability: Shoo Dragonfly. (Boriates: 1000 - 800 Gs) Hydron follows it up with his 2nd Fusion Ability; Geki Dust Barrier. (Dryoid: 700 - 1000 Gs) (Boriates: 800 - 500 Gs) Volt activates the ability Gun Durance to half Dryoid's power level. (Dryoid: 1000 - 500 Gs) Hydron opens his Gate Card (Element Merge) to drain Boriates power. (Dryoid: 500 - 700 Gs) (Boriates: 500 - 300 Gs) Hydron then follows it with his 3rd Fusion Ability: Restu Lightning. (Dryoid: 700 - 1200 - 1600 Gs) Volt activates the ability Odin Shield to block and nullify all of Hydron's abilities. (Dryoid: 1600 - 700 Gs) Volt then activates the ability Tempest Arrow. (Boriates: 300 - 600 Gs) (Dryoid: 700 - 400 Gs) Boriates blasts Dryoid wipng him out. * Hydron Life Force: 60% Volt wins this round Round 2 * Volt Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Hydron Life Force: 300 Points (60%) Battle Volt throws his Gate Card and Boriates. (Power: 700 Gs) {C}Hydron throws out Dryoid. (Power: 700 Gs) Volt secretly activates the Custom Battle Ability by tapping into his Gauntlet. (Boriates: 700 - 1000 Gs) Hydron activates the ability Murasame Blade which is rendered useless against the Custom Battle Ability. Hydron then activates the ability Ray Blade, which did not help either. Hydron activates the ability Trance Sword also useless. Hydron then follows with the ability Knuckle Vulcan, still useless. Volt activates the ability Prometheus Cannon. (Boriates: 1000 - 1300 Gs) (Dryoid: 700 - 400 Gs) Hydron activates the ability Mars Shield. (Dryoid: 400 - 700 - 900 Gs) (Boriates: 1300 - 1000 Gs) Volt activates the ability Olympus Cannon. (Boriates: 1000 - 2000 Gs) Boriates blasts right through Dryoid's shield and wipes him out. * Hydron Life Force: 0 Volt Wins Bakugan Seen *Dryoid *Boriates *Helix Dragonoid *Akwimos *Knight Percival *Saint Nemus *Master Ingram Battle Gear Seen *JetKor Trivia *Although Boriates' power level exceeded Dryoid's by more than 500 Gs, Volt did not take Dryoid from Hydron.﻿ Video de:Volts Revolte Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes